Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{6r + 6p}{2q + 2p} + \dfrac{2q + 4p}{2q + 2p}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{6r + 6p + 2q + 4p}{2q + 2p}$ $k = \dfrac{6r + 10p + 2q}{2q + 2p}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{3r + 5p + q}{q + p}$